Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing
is the sequel to ''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. In late 2013, Bandai announced that it would replace the Ganbaride arcade system with the new game. The arcade game sports better graphics, customizable game play including the player being able to create their own Riders and the ability to save their game and upgrade the stats of the characters they collect. The only tradeoff for the new system is that the older cards and toys do not work with the device as it is an IC card based system. It was with this sequel that brought the riders of Gaim and seasons after it into the Ganbaride world. Gameplay *The most different from Ganbaride is the players need to swipe their cards. Unlike its predecessor, players must place 3 chosen cards on bottom of the sensing platform. The machine will able to load data through the IC chip inside each card. **Same as Ganbaride, CPU will give 3 characters if player have no/not enough cards and pressed red button, usually Kamen Rider #1, the title Rider and the former title Rider. *However most of rules are inherited from Ganbaride. Players need to swipe to card to the top to stop the roulette similar as Ganbaride. In Gaim line, the Attack Points (AP) of each characters were independent and the priority of attack time will be decide by which side wins more, but it returned to calculate the combined APs after Drive line. **Rider Rush still occurs when draw, and renamed to Rising Rush. Players need to swipe their cards continuously to get attack chance. **The can be triggered when player gets 3 Fierce icons. The design of Fierce icons was the Kamen Rider #1 in red background, and became a "G" in red background after Drive line. For the Neo Heisei Riders after Ghost, their Fierce icons are their respective logo. * Another different from Ganbaride is . Before the winner side use finishing move, the part can decide the power and even the chance of support defence and counter attack. Players need to take a higher place in Technical Gauge, and the gauge speed will become faster in the event of a tie. ** After 5 times of draw, the attack side will win automatically. * Execute of finishing moves need to cost a number of Rising Power, which can increase by win the AP battle or Technical, or even triggering Chasing Attack and Counter Attack. If a finishing move is released without enough Rising Power, the damage will decrease drastically. *After players get enough Burst Gauge, they can active Ride Burst to release the power of the Riders. Players just need to flip the card to reverse side at the end of each round, and the Burst finishing move will execute. A special movie will play if that Rider will perform a form change. Some forms of Riders will only appear after their Burst. *The elemental Type system from Ganbaride Wizard line is replaced by a set of new Type system. Now all cards are divided into 10 Types: (Red), (Green), (Blue), (Orange), (Purple), (Yellow), (Deep blue), (Pink), (Lime green) and (Grey). Each type has their own type bonus and become active after the Rider get Burst. **Type Bonuses of each types: ***Attacker: +1 more Fierce icon(max 4 in any circumstances) and all Fierce icons +20 AP. ***Technical: +3 bits in Technical Gauge. ***Finisher: +1000 finishing move power and decrease opponent's Rider Guts chance. ***Tricky: Cost of Rising Power -2 when HP higher then opponent; AP+20-60 randomly when HP lower then opponent. ***Passion: Burst gauge increase easier. Double the increase of Rising Power until the end of next round. ***Breaker: +1000 attack. Nullifies opponent's activated abilities until the end of next round. ***Brave: All icon's AP +50 and halfs HP. ***Chain: +1000 attack, finishing move power, and double the Type Bonus to the next Burst character. ***Jammer: +500 attack and finishing move power. Nullifies opponent's Chasing Attack and Support Defence in next round. ***Mechanical: AP+30 and reset the speed of Technical Gauge. *With using IC card to save player's data, players can also create their own Kamen Rider as their avatar to join the battle, who called Ganbarider. **After the DX compatibility revived in Ghost line, it can also storage the data Eyecons, data Gashats or data Full Bottles got in battles, which is same functional as the physical one but only can use once before regain it. *Start from Ex-Aid line, a new mode called " " was introduced. The system is updated each week to choose a Rider (usually the latest Rider or form debut at that week) to join players' team, and players can put two more cards. The difficulty of this mode is equal to Easy mode. Playing this mode can also get the data Gashat of that Rider use. **Using Gashats to access a unreleased form will also unlock when that form appear in this mode. Game Cards *The rarity of cards added a new category: Extra, which means this card has a different Ride Burst rather than original one. Mostly appear as Legend Rare Extra(LREX), but sometimes Normal Extra(NEX) or Campaign Extra(CPEX) will also release. *Legend: :*#: only appear in Burst side until next release as a regular side card. :*$: only appear in Ride Burst movies and finishing moves, remain the forms unchanged. :*©: appear as CPU enemy. :*(D): access with DX toys or data Gashats. :*(P): access with a promotion card, usually packed with toy or food. :*(T): debut in "Battle with this Rider" mode until regular release. Gaim line Series 1 *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms **Pine Arms # *Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style **Flame Dragon # *Kamen Rider Beast **Normal **Buffa Mantle # **Chameleo Mantle # **Falco Mantle # *White Wizard *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form **Growing Form **Dragon Form # **Rising Mighty Form # **Ultimate Form # *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Den-O **Plat Form **Sword Form **Gun Form *Kamen Rider Decade **Normal **Decade Kuuga # **Decade Faiz # **Decade Den-O # *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **LunaTrigger # *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elek States # *Kamen Rider #1 *Kamen Rider #2 *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Black *Shadow Moon *Ganbarider Series 2 *Kamen Rider Gaim **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms *Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen Kiwi Arms *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms *Kamen Rider Fourze **Elek States **Fire States **Magnet States # **Cosmic States **Meteor Fusion States # *Kamen Rider Meteor **Normal **Meteor Storm *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Trinity Form # **Burning Form # *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Normal **Hibiki Kurenai *Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form *Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form *Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode **Burst Mode # *Decade Kabuto # *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Takagoriba *Kamen Rider Beast Hyper # *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Red Shadow Moon (P) Series 3 *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Lemon Arms **Suika Arms $ **Wizard Arms *Kamen Rider Baron OOO Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen Double Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin **Zangetsu Melon Arms **Zangetsu Fourze Arms **Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Arms *Kamen Rider Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms *Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms *Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Marika Peach Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Knuckle Kurumi Arms *Kurokage Troopers © *Riderman *Kamen Rider Amazon *Skyrider *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black RX **Normal **Robo Rider # **Bio Rider # *Decade Ryuki # Series 4 From this series, Tricky Type cards are debuted. *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kachidoki Arms **Jimber Cherry Arms **Jimber Peach Arms **1 Arms # **Banana Arms # **Kiwi Arms # **Decade Arms # **Fourze Arms # **OOO Arms # **Double Arms # *Kamen Rider Baron **Lemon Energy Arms **Suika Arms $ **Ichigo Arms # **Melon Arms # **Kiwi Arms # **Wizard Arms # *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Banana Arms # **Melon Arms # **Pine Arms # **Fourze Arms # *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Mango Arms # **Budou Arms # **Ichigo Arms # **Decade Arms # *Kamen Rider Gridon **Matsubokkuri Arms # **Kurumi Arms # *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Donguri Arms # **Kurumi Arms # *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Matsubokkuri Arms # **Donguri Arms # *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Fifteen Arms **Gaim Arms # *Kamen Rider Gills *Kamen Rider OOO Takagoriba *Ganbarider Acuto © Series 5 From this series, Passion Type cards are debuted. *Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (Mitsuzane) *Kamen Rider Blade **Jack Form # **King Form *Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider OOO **Tajadol Combo **Putotyra Combo # Series 6 *Kamen Rider Gaim/Gaim Yami **Gaim Durian Arms **Gaim Donguri Arms **Gaim Ryuki Arms **Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms *Kamen Rider Baron Den-O Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen/Ryugen Yomi **Ryugen Faiz Arms **Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms © *Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin **Zangetsu Kabuto Arms **Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms *Kamen Rider Gridon Double Arms *Kamen Rider Kurokage Blade Arms *Kamen Rider Bravo Hibiki Arms *Kamen Rider Duke Wizard Arms *Kamen Rider Sigurd Kiva Arms *Kamen Rider Marika Fourze Arms *Kamen Rider Knuckle Kuuga Arms *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Mars Golden Arms *Kamen Rider Kamuro Silver Arms $ *Kamen Rider Faiz **Axel Form $ **Blaster Form # *Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form Drive line Series 1 *Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed **Type Speed Hunter # **Type Speed Shadow **Type Speed Spike **Type Speed Flare *Mashin Chaser © *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms *Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Rod Form **Climax Form *Kamen Rider OOO **Latoratah Combo **Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal *Ganbarider (2014 Model) Series 2 *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Cab ***Type Speed Monster ***Type Speed Vegas # **Type Wild ***Type Wild Dump ***Type Wild Wrecker # **Type Technic ***Type Technic Braver # ***Type Technic Gravity # *Kamen Rider Proto Drive *Mashin Chaser **Busou Chaser Bat # **Busou Chaser Spider # *Kamen Rider Lupin *Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Joker *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon *Kurokage Trooper (Jonouchi) *Red Shadow Moon (Regular Card) Series 3 From this series, Breaker Type cards are debuted. From this series, the maximum extra AP bonus is limited to 100, expect the values added directly to the icons(such as Attacker and Brave Type's bonus). *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Hunter ***Type Speed Mixer **Type Dead Heat *Kamen Rider Mach **Normal **Mach Kakusarn # **Deadheat Mach *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Ohja *Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style **Infinity Dragon # *Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form *Lord Baron # *Kamen Rider #3 © *Ganbarider Acuto (2014 Model) © Series 4 *Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula **Type Formula Spanner F03 *Kamen Rider Chaser *Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme $ *Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare *Kamen Rider Baron Ringo Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Watermelon Arms *Kamen Rider #3 Series 5 From this series, Brave Type cards are debuted. Also a special card rarity, Secret Rare(SCR) is released in this series, it has higher ability than LREX cards. This rarity is reserved by Mashin Chaser returned with Brave Type. *Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron **Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki *Kamen Rider Stronger (Charge Up) # Series 6 As a continue of SCR card released in series 5, Legend Rare Special(LRSP) is released to celebrate the end of Drive. From this series, Chain Type cards are debuted. *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Fruits **Type Formula Mantarn F01 ***Type Formula Jacky F02 **Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar # *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form # *Kamen Rider Birth (Date) *Kamen Rider Gaim Drive Arms Ghost line From this line, the compatibility with the DX toys is return. Players can use the Eyecons to emphasize Ghost Riders' ability, equip them with weapon or even perform Ghost Change. And LREX cards are cancelled in replace of increase LR cards amount to 6. *A bit different from old Ganbaride series, which all the DX compatibility system are able to give a weaker ability boost to other Riders, the Eyecon scan system can only use for Ghost Riders. Also when a Ghost Rider perform Ghost Change, their weapon (if have) will be disarmed and become bare hands. Series 1 *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ore Damashii **Musashi Damashii **Edison Damashii **Newton Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter (P) **Specter Damashii **Tutankhamun Damashii (D) **Nobunaga Damashii (D) *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Vega Form *Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States # Series 2 *Kamen Rider Ghost **Beethoven Damashii **Robin Damashii **Benkei Damashii **Billy the Kid Damashii **Toucon Boost Damashii © (D) (P) *Kamen Rider Specter **Specter Damashii **Tutankhamun Damashii **Nobunaga Damashii *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Rider Form *Kamen Rider Birth (Goto) *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype (Date) Series 3 From this series, Jammer Type cards are debuted but only reserved by Kamen Rider Necrom until next series. Also the rules of Eyecon scan system is changed due to the introduce of Exchange Eyecon system. The main 3 Ghost Riders can change to any Damashiis expect the designated Eyecons (Ore, Toucon Boost, Mugen, Specter, Deep Specter, Sin Specter, Heisei). *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Boost Damashii **Ryoma Damashii **Goemon Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter Houdini Damashii *Kamen Rider Necrom **Necrom Damashii **Grimm Damashii (D) **Sanzo Damashii (D) *Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form *Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon *Kamen Rider Kiva Dogabaki Form # Series 4 A traditional Legend Rider campaign is return in this series. In addition to the released forms, other Legend Rider Damashiis can also access by the Exchange Eyecon system aforementioned. *Kamen Rider Ghost **Grateful Damashii **Himiko Damashii **Kuuga Damashii **Ryuki Damashii **Hibiki Damashii **Den-O Damashii **Wizard Damashii **Gaim Damashii **Drive Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Necrom Specter **Agito Damashii **Decade Damashii **W Damashii **OOO Damashii **Fourze Damashii *Kamen Rider Necrom **Grimm Damashii **Sanzo Damashii **Faiz Damashii **Blade Damashii **Kabuto Damashii **Kiva Damashii *Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive *Kamen Rider Skull Series 5 A special rarity, Legend Rare Tag(LRT) is released. The Ride Burst (Tag Burst)of LRTs will summon another Rider and exchange with the existing Rider. *Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii *Kamen Rider Deep Specter *Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Kamen Rider #1 (2016 Movie Version) Series 6 LRSP is return to celebrate the end of Ghost. *Kamen Rider Ghost **Special Ore Damashii **Ikkyu Damashii **Kamehameha Damashii **Santa Damashii **Galileo Damashii **Ichigou Damashii **Heisei Damashii **Shakespeare Damashii **Nightingale Damashii **Columbus Damashii **Darwin Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter Pythagoras Damashii *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *Robo Rider *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 #(Special Campaign Card) EX-AID line The compatibility with the Eyecons are kept, and the new Rider Gashats are also available to use. Also, the QR scanner is able to recognize Buttobasoul Medals or Energy Item medals as a power up before battle starts. *The rules of Gashat scan is same as Eyecon, but even perform a Level Down will also get disarmed(except some cases). Series 1 Started from 06/10/2016. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Level 1 **Action Gamer Level 2 **Ichigo Gamer Level 2 (D) *Kamen Rider Brave **Quest Gamer Level 1 **Quest Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 1 **Shooting Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Lazer **Bike Gamer Level 1 **Bike Gamer Level 2 $ *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 1 **Action Gamer Level 2 **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 © (D) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Dark Damashii **Napoleon Damashii # *Kamen Rider Zero Specter Series 2 Started from 08/12/2016. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Ghost Gamer Level 2 **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 *** Full Dragon *Kamen Rider Brave **Quest Gamer Level 2 (Proto) (D) **Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Proto) (D) **Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 *Kamen Rider Lazer **Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 *Kamen Rider Genm **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 © **Beat Action Gamer Level 3 © **Combat Action Gamer Level 3 © **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 © **Zombie Gamer Level X © (D) (P) *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ex-Aid Damashii **Tenkatoitsu Damashii Series 3 Started from 2/2/2017. LRT is returned for the Hellish Brothers. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Double Action Gamer Level X **Double Action Gamer Level XX R **Double Action Gamer Level XX L # **Burger Action Gamer Level 4 (P) **Gaim Gamer Level 2 **Drive Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Brave Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 (D) *Kamen Rider Genm **Zombie Gamer Level X **Wizard Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Puzzle Gamer Level 50 **Fighter Gamer Level 50 *Kamen Rider KickHopper *Kamen Rider PunchHopper Series 4 Started from 23/3/2017. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Double Action Gamer Level XX L **Pac Action Gamer **Ichigo Gamer Level 2 **Kuuga Gamer Level 2 **Ryuki Gamer Level 2 **Kabuto Gamer Level 2 **Kiva Gamer Level 2 **Decade Gamer Level 2 **Double Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Brave **Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Famista Quest Gamer (P) **Galaxian Quest Gamer (P) **Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Xevious Shooting Gamer (P) **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *Kamen Rider Genm **Agito Gamer Level 2 **Faiz Gamer Level 2 **Hibiki Gamer Level 2 **Den-O Gamer Level 2 **Decade Gamer Level 2 © **OOO Gamer Level 2 **Fourze Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega *Momotaros *Kamen Rider NEW Den-O Strike Form *Kamen Rider Sin Specter (D) Series 5 Started from 25/5/2017. To celebrate the 10th year anniversary of Kamen Rider Den-O, a set of Campaign cards is released, which makes the completion of 4 Taros since Momotaros in series 4. Also to cooperate the selling of Hyper Muteki Gashat and the trailers about episode 36, Muteki Gamer was unlocked at 17/06/2017 with a modify of Ex-Aid's campaign chain finishing moves, from Lv2>Lv5>LvXX>Lv99 to Lv5>LvXX>Lv99>Muteki. This makes a rare case that a main Rider's final form have not released as regular card in series 5. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Bike Action Gamer Level 0 (D) **Muteki Gamer (D) *Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer *Kamen Rider Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 *Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X *Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Proto) (Regular Card) *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha (White Eye) *Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *Kamen Rider Sin Specter *Urataros *Kintaros **Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form # *Ryutaros Series 6 Started from 13/7/2017. 5 LRSP cards represent to 5 Ex-Aid main Riders are released in this series. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Muteki Gamer **Burger Action Gamer Level 4 # **Bike Action Gamer Level 0 **Creator Gamer (D) *Kamen Rider Brave **Legacy Gamer Level 100 **Famista Quest Gamer **Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 # *Kamen Rider Snipe Xevious Shooting Gamer *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Bike Gamer Level 0 **Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 # **Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 # *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 0 **Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 # *Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X (Red Eye) © *Kamen Rider Fuma Ninja Gamer $(D) *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Form #(Campaign LRT card) (T) **GorillaMond Form $(T) Build line The arcade machines were upgraded to recognize Full Bottles, labeling the new iteration as Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing - Full Bottle Experiment. The machines use a scanner to read each Full Bottle individually and then the player can activate them accordingly. *Rules of form change is similar to previous series, but the weapon is decided by which Best Match Form is. The case of Trial Forms or only scanned 1 Full Bottle will become bare hands. Series 1 Started from 7 September, 2017. From this series, Mechanical Type cards are debuted, where the Rider will appear with their Rider Machines. Data Full Bottles are released to replace data Gashats, and they are reusable unlike previous data items. This series also makes the first time of using Form theme song as background music. An extension booster pack is also released first time, which includes few new characters after the broadcasting of Build. *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Form ***RabbitTank Form w/ Machine Builder ***RabbitSoujiki Form **GorillaMond Form **HawkGatling Form **HarinezumiTank Form **NinninComic Form **RocketPanda Form *Night Rogue *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer *Kamen Rider Fuma Ninja Gamer *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty Form w/ Rising Beat Gouram *Kamen Rider Faiz w/ Auto Vajin *Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker w/ RevolGarry *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider #1 w/ New Cyclone *Blood Stalk Series 2 Series 2 will start in November. *Kamen Rider Build **FireHedgehog Form **LionCleaner Form **KaizokuRessha Form **KeyDragon Form *Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Kamen Rider Knight Survive w/ Darkraider Ganbarizing Gashat The Ganbarizing Gashat is a special Gashat created by Kuroto Dan to use against Ex-Aid. It combines the power of the Legend Rider Gashats into one form. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead it can summon constructs of Heisei Era Kamen Riders onto the battlefield to act as support combatants. The Gashat's jingles are remixes of Mighty Action X's jingles with the levels inverted (Level 3 for Level 2 and vice versa). Ganbarizing Gashat (blank).jpeg|Ganbarizing Gashat (Blank) Gabarizing Title Screen.png|Title Screen in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Notes See also *Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride: Predecessor. *Kamen Rider Buttobasoul: The medals from this arcade game can use here. External Links *Official Site Category:Ganbaride Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games